Black Heaven
Black Heaven (ブラックヘブン Burakku Hebun) is a fan-made clan from the Dark Zone nation, specializing in manipulating and putting cards into your opponent's damage zone. Background Black Heaven is a civilization of [[Cray i|Cray i]] located in a pocket dimension whose entrances exist in Dark Zone. Its main inhabitants are fallen angels, those who abandoned the heavenly realm long ago. The conflict that would lead to the foundation of Black Heaven came about thousands of years ago, during a time when isolationism was the prevailing attitude in the heavenly realm. Back then, the inhabitants of the heavenly realm, nobles, angels, and cosmo dragons, watched the earthly realm from afar, rarely intervening. This changed when a group of prodigal angels known as the Watchers descended to the earthly realm to intermingle with mortals, both to help mortals and to enjoy earthly pleasures. The Watchers became active in the tri-continental landmass that would become United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, and Dark Zone, and they began to pass the heavenly realm's knowledge to mortals. They were initially looked down upon by the rest of the heavenly realm, but more and more of the heavenly realm's residents came to agree with the Watchers, as they empathized with the plights of the mortals, and descended to Cray to assist mortals themselves; for example, the alternate timeline's Mikhael founded the medical institute Angel Feather. The previously primitive civilizations of Cray gratefully received the gifts of the Watchers. They began to grow by leaps and bounds, becoming progressively more advanced and dependent on the Watchers. However, two things happened: one, some mortals, inspired by the Watchers but not wanting to become dependent on them, started making societal and technological advances of their own, and two, the Watchers discovered that mortal capacity for evil was greater than they believed. The Watchers, not wanting to lose their grip over mortals and beginning to see mortals as subhuman creatures, began to grow more tyrannical and oppressive. The Watchers eventually attacked the nations they had once helped, seizing control of them. During their decades-long reign of terror, the Watchers visited many horrors upon the lands they had ruled. They became more and more depraved and decadent, and thousands were killed or enslaved by them. Their wings became stained black for no clear reason, although it was likely connected to their evil deeds; they had become the first fallen angels. Eventually, a joint coalition of freedom fighters, forces from Magallanica and Zoo who feared the Watchers' encroachment into their lands, and forces from the heavenly realm eventually overthrew the Watchers. The Watchers that survived retreated to modern-day Dark Zone, hiding themselves in an elusive and heavily defended pocket dimension. In the aftermath of the war, mortals learned to not be blindly grateful to heavenly beings, and the heavenly beings began to see mortals as equals. The remnants of the Watchers sealed themselves away in the pocket dimension, the same dimension as the court of faeries that would eventually become Gale Mirage. They named their new civilization "Black Heaven"—their own personal, blackened version of heavenly paradise. They began to grow even more decadent and corrupt than they were on Cray, as they had no one to scrutinize their activities. While mostly isolated, Black Heaven still had access to the outside world, and would occasionally open their gates to spy on the nations of Cray, kidnap people, and invite fallen angels into Black Heaven. Refugees occasionally escape through the gates, although it is a difficult task. Although Black Heaven experienced occasional waves of societal reform, it largely remained the same decadent society until a few decades ago, when a rebellion led by the angel Kallen, a victim of the fallen angels' depravities for most of her life, overthrew the ruling class of Black Heaven. Kallen has brought Black Heaven out of obscurity and declared war on the rest of Cray for unknown reasons, invading all six nations with the help of her allies in each of them. Playstyle Black Heaven is a clan that specializes in manipulating the opponent's damage zone. It is capable of removing your opponent's rear-guards by putting them into their damage zone, directly damaging the opponent's vanguard, denying the opponent's Counter Blasts by turning the cards in their damage zone face down, and negating and punishing your opponent's triggers. Black Heaven also has a sizable number of cards that manipulate units' Critical, both their own and their opponent's. Black Heaven can be played aggressively, rushing and pressuring the opponent by inflicting large amounts of damage quickly, or defensively, moderating the damage their opponent takes each turn to ensure maximum output and CB denial. Races and Sub-clans Races *Angel *Demon *Elf *Human *Nephilim *Succubus *Vampire *Workeroid Sub-clans and archetypes *Phantom *Kallen List of Black Heaven cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Clan Category:Black Heaven Category:Dark Zone